


All These Years and I Still Can't Get Over You (But You Never Knew)

by frnk_iero_obsessed_13



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cookout, F/M, Frank hates her, Frank hates/loves gerard, Frank's going insane over gee, Gerard is dating a girl, Gerard's oblivious, He also wants to punch his gf in the face, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I changed Frank & Gerard's age difference for the fic fite me, IDK What This Is it Just Came to Me, M/M, Therefore this isn't that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnk_iero_obsessed_13/pseuds/frnk_iero_obsessed_13
Summary: Frank and Gerard are re-united at a family cookout after 4 years apart when Frank moves back to Belleville, but they were only best friends and Gerard has a girlfriend. Ew, girls. It's not like Frank has had a super-crush on Gerard for the past 12 years. Nope, not at all. He also totally doesn't want to rip Gerard's girlfriends head off. Pffft, no. Never.





	All These Years and I Still Can't Get Over You (But You Never Knew)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, and ik it's pretty cheesy, but hey, maybe I can pull it off. 
> 
> For reference, it's BlackParade!Frank and DangerDays!Gerard.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :/  
> Enjoy! (hopefully)

The Iero's have been close friends with the Way's since forever. When Gerard was 2 Frank was born.

Frank grew up with Gerard always by his side. Sticking up for him, and caring for him. When Frank was around 5, he realized whenever Gerard hugged or cuddled him, (like they always did), he would get a flittery feeling in his stomach and blush. Ever since, he's had a super-massive crush on Gerard and never even noticed anyone else.

When Frank was about to start High School, he got heartbreaking news. His mom had gotten a job out of state and the Iero's had to move.

Before the move Frank would sneak out and walk over to Gerard's house down the street and cry and cuddle and watch movies with Gerard in the basement. Occasionally, Gerard's younger brother, who was 12 at the time, would come down with them, and almost always brought his weird best friend Pete. Gerard and Frank always talked about how Mikey and Pete were meant for each other, and landed on the floor in a fit of giggles when Mikey wanted to know what they were talking about.

The day of the move was the hardest. Gerard and Frank wouldn't let go of each other for almost the entire day. Even though to other people a 15 year old boy never letting go to a 13 year old boy may seem weird, to them and their families it was completeley heartbreaking, yet loving. The final goodbyes ended in many tears. Gerard's left shoulder and Frank's rights were stained from all of the tears that had fallen.

Frank spent all of high school having no friends, being beat up for being an "emo fag", and crying over how much he wanted Gerard back. His best friend. His savior that would guard him and never let a finger lay on Frank.

Frank didnt get a cell phone until he was 16 because his parents couldn't afford one and he really didn't need one, so he didn't have Gerard's number. High school was worse than hell for Frank. Ultra-mega-hell if you will.

On one fatefull day, in the summer before his senior year, his mom and dad sat him at the table. Frank had thought he was going to get an ass-chewing for failing science, (he liked blowing stuff up okay? He also may have drank stuff that wasn't supposed to be drank, but why is that a reason to get an F on a project?), but instead he say his parents smiling. A genuine smile. Not a "you better hope god is real because you might meet him" smile.

What Frank heard next he couldn't believe.

"Honey, a new job opened up in Jersey with a great position and much higher pay.

"Frank, we're moving back to Belleville"

Frank's jaw must have hit the floor like a cartoon at this moment. No. Way. Is this really happening? 

"A-are you serious?!"

"Yep, completeley."

Frank's body finally got the memo and he practically fell out of his chair.

"Oh my god! Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod"

Could this be it? Could he see Gerard again? Maybe confess his feelings? Will he be able to hug him again? God, he would die for his hugs.

His mom's giggling voice broke him from his trance.

"We leave next month. The 12th to be exact."

"I need to start packing, like, yesterday."

And with that, Frank just became a blur as he ran up the stairs. Probably the most physical activity he's gotten, well, ever.

***  
It's the 12th already, everything packed and ready to go, and Frank was more excited than a dog in a jerky factory, and you can just imagine that excitement. He couldn't sit still the entire drive, and his mom was sure he was vibrating in the passenger seat.

Much to Frank's dismay, they couldn't do literally anything but unpack the first week and a half they were there. His mom had to be at work in two weeks, and it was full time with some extra hours, and his dad had to also start work soon, but in three weeks. This meant they had to get the house filled and livable quick because they would have zero time later.

A week and a half, and miraculously they did it. The day before Linda had gotten a call from Donna Way herself inviting them to a cookout that weekend. The term "excited" would be quite the understatement when paired with Frank.

***

Today's the day. It's Saturday, and Frank is struggling even more with his hair today. Why, why of all days it could have chose, did it have to be a frizzy ass mess today? Frank struggled to geep his hairdown over and over again, so he decided to ruffle it a bit and kind of leave it. Yeah, that looked good. He but in his lip and nose peircings and started to look for his shoes. He had to wear his good converse because today he had to dress "Nicely". He was wearing his favorite Black Flag shirt and a pair of clean black skinny jeans with only two holes in them. Score! 

His mom started yelling at him to "Stop staring at yourself in the mirror and move your ass", so he just grabbed them and headed out barefoot. He can tie them in the car.

As they started to move into the driveway, he saw four cars in the driveway. He determined the two that were familiar were obviously Donna and Donalds, so he concluded the other two were Gerard and Mikeys. 

Once the car came to a complete stop, Frank pratically threw himself out of the car and rushed for the door. The second he knocked it opened, only it wasn't Gerard. 

"Pete! Dude, how are you?"

"Awesome! You seem great!"

"I am! Hey, where's Gee?"

"Oh, I think he's outside with-"

"Frank!!"

Frank looked past Pete's shoulder not to see Gerard, like was hoping to, but to see the one and only.

"Mikeyway!"

Mikey immediately wrapped his arms around Frank and Frank immediatelyhugged back. Even though Gerard was his best friend, Mikey was a really close friend of his whom he also cried with on the last day.

"It's so good to have you back" 

Mikey said, muffled from Frank's shirt.

"It's good to be back"

 

While this is happening, Frank's parents had already moved past Frank and started saying their hello's to the Way's.

Donna came over and gave Frank a life-threatening hug, which Frank made sure to hug back even her tight embrace. In record time the one and only Elena came over and did the exact same thing.

"Look at you! All grown up! Ah, my babies grow up so fast."

Since Frank was practically raised half by the Way's, he always looked at Elena as a grandmother, and Elena looked at him as a grandson.

"Come, come! Donald, Gee, and Rachel are all in the back"

Frank got very confused at that. Rachel? Rachel. That name didn't sound familiar at all. Maybe they had gotten a pet while he was gone. He always knew Gerard wanted a cat, but he was allergic and terrified of needles. Maybe he sucked it up and got shots.

Everyone made their way to the back, and as the got closer his smile and excitedness faltered. Rachel.. was a girl. A human girl. Next to Gerard on the outdoor chairs was a blonde girl with a softball hoodie on with leggings and uggs. Maybe she was a cousin or something. Yeah, a cousin. There's no way Gerard would ever date a girl like tha-

And then it happened. Frank's thoughts were interrupted and everything went in slow motion. Right before Mikey went over to open rhe sliding door this Rachel girl got close to Gerard. Too close. They leaned in, and Frank felt like he was going to puke. And then, in only a moment, their lips were touching. Everything around him went silent and he could alnost hear the shatter of his heart breaking into a million pieces. 

"Dude, are you okay? You got super pale, you alright?"

Pete obviously saw Frank standing there, looking like he saw a ghost, or someone shot his dog, which, honestly, would be about the equivalent to the current situation.

"Y-yeah. I'm-I'm fine. Just got... a little lightheaded"

Frank lied. Obviously.

"You sure man?"

Mikey was already halfway opening the door when Frank put on the most exaggerated smile ever.

" Never been better!"

Instead of ru ning into Gerards arms and confessing his love and getting married like he wanted to, he made a beeline to Donald Way to greet.

"Hi Frank! Oh god, look at how big you are! You should help me work in the yard!"

Frank forced out a good hearted chuckle.

"Maybe old man, I think I'll have quite enough time."

Everyone chuckled and carried on conversation. Frank nade sure to get the furthest seat from Gerard and this "Rachel".

When Frank didn't greet Gerard at all, everyone seemed very surprised and seemed to wait for him to do something, but he didn't. When he looked up Rachel was giving him a hateful look which reminded Frank of what medusa would look like. When he looked a bit to the left to glance at Gerard, he looked genuinely upset. What was he upset about? He couldn't put in the effort to greet him at the door. Obviously way more into his girlfriend than Frank. Where was he to get mad? He obviously didn't need nor want Frank.

It doesn't take too long for conversation to spark up. Everyone was catching up, talking about work or school or whatever, but Frank made sure to never answer questions asked or related to Gerard or Ratchel, excuse me, Rachel.

About 20 minutes into the conversation Elena talks directly to Frank.

"Frank dear, do you mind coming with me to the kitchen? I need some help preparing the casserole."

"I can do it Grandma"

Gerard responded somehow hearing it from the other side of the porch.

"No, no, I want Frankie to help me."

"Um, no problem Grandma Way"

Elena then proceeded to drag Frank into the kitchen in record speed. She may be old, but don't doubt her strength or speed.

"Ow, jeez, you didn't have to pull so hard."

Frank said, rubbing his arm where Elena handled it. 

"Okay, what's going on?"

"W-what do you mean?"

He knew exactly what she meant.

"You've been acting weird ever since you stepped oonto that porch and you have completely ignored Gerard, your best friend since day one."

"I-I don't know what you mea-"

"Yes you do Frank."

Frank sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, B-Because-"

"You love him, don't you?"

Frank's eyes practically grew to the size of the moon.

"W-WHAT?! No, no way! Ew, no gros-"

"Cut the bullshit Frank. I know. We all know. Ever since you were little. It's quite obvious really. The cuddles, the giggles, the Valentines Day cards and chocolates. He still has the three bears you got him you know. They're on his bed."

Frank needed to sit down. His brain couldn't handle it.

"W-was it really that obvious..?"

Frank asked rubbing his neck.

"Very. And now you're jealous of Rachel."

"N-"

"Frank."

Elena said threateningly holding out the "A".

"...yeah.."

"Well guess what. That's a rhetorical question don't reply. I don't like her either. Not at all. Gerard was also talking to me about possibly breaking up with her."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"..does he really still have the bears on his bed?"

Frank asked hopefully.

"Yes, he does. I truly belive he likes you too, Frank. I think he's only dating Rachel because he was bored. He wanted a relationship. This is his first relationship Frank, and he's 19."

"At least he's had one."

"You're going to have one too by the time this is over. I assure you."

"How?"

***

"Gerard sweety, can you come in here, I need a bit more help."

"uh, sure.

"What do you need help wi-"

Gerard was cut off by Elena shoving him into the spare room off the kitchen.

"Talk. Now. And I swear if you hurt him I'll disown you"

"Wha-"

And then the door shut in his face. 

Gerard sighed confusedly and turned around to be met with Frank, who spoke first.

"Um.. hi."

"...Hi.."

"Um, how, how have you been?"

"Good. Good. How about you?"

"Well, I was horrible these past four years, Amazing this past month up to this morning, and pretty damn crushed right now."

"Why-"

"You know damn well why. Do I really mean nothing to you? I spent four years living in hell because I didn't have you, and now that I'm here ready to fling myself into your arms, you're off making out with some chick you don't even like!"

Frank was starting to get angry, and his eyes are becoming glassy.

"I thought you liked me too from the way we acted and the bond we shared. You still keep the Valentines Day bears on your bed! Guess what? I do too."

"Frank I'm sorry. I don't know I started dating her in the first place. I-I guess I was lonely. You're the one that left me!"

"It's not like I wanted to! I would have given anything to stay here with you if I could. Plus, it's seems like you're better off anyway."

 

"Frank, I'm sorry. I do have feelings for you, I really do. I never meant to hurt you.."

"Prove it."

"W-what?"

"If you really mean it and you really have feelings for me, I need proof. Prove it."

"Frank, I can't break up with her right now, there's family around and they're all eating."

"That can be done later. Prove it now. Prove i-"

Frank was cut off by Gerards lips on his own. Frank immediately fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms loosely around Gerard's neck. Gerard's hands were holding his head, and Frank started to move his lips. Gerard moved one arm around his neck like Frank, but he moved one to Frank's hair and lightly tugged it. Frank let out a small wimper to which Gerard responded with another pull. 

After a couple of minutes they finally pull apart.

"Did that prove it?"

"Yeah, I-I think it did."

From outside of the door they hear someone cheering. Of course, it's Elena. Before they open the door they hear another voice say,

"Ha! You owe me 15 bucks!"

They recognize it's Mikey and it's followed by a groan from Pete. Frank reached over and opened the door.

"You were betting on us?"

Mikey replied with,

"Yep, I bet that you'd make out before dinner ended"

"Oh, Pete honey, remember, you owe me 20."

"You bet on us too Grandma?!"

"Well of course. I knew it would happen, why not make a little cash."

Everyone piled out onto the porch to eat while Gerard took Rachel to the side. Only those 5 really know why he's breaking up with her right now, but in two days everyone knows. 

Gerard stayed in Belleville while Frank finished high school, and once Frank graduated, they moved to New York together and Gerard went to SVA while Frank started a band. 3 years later they're at the altar saying "I do".

So I guess Frank was right after all, he did marry Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading, you don't know how much I love you. It's literally three in the morning I have not sleeped wow. Comments and Kudos will make my entire month (seriously)!! If you have any suggestions, comment and I'll see what I can do! :) Criticism welcome.


End file.
